Out of Eden
by Hasora
Summary: "We were just a couple of naïve kids trying to grow up. Who would have known one moment could determine the rest of my life. Meeting him was both a blessing and a curse. Just give me back my life" [RS] [Various pairings. AU]


Sora would most defiantly call himself a normal person living a normal life. He woke on this Friday morning as he always did half asleep with hair more unruly than normal yawning, he kicked the sheets off exposing his matching pajamas with clouds printed all over.

A gift from his aunt who seemed to have forgotten he was already 17 not 10 anymore, But he didn't care as much anymore since at least they weren't bunny printed like the ones his manlier male cousin received. Swinging his legs over the edge and groggily got up, he stuck his hand under his shirt to scratch his stomach and headed to the bathroom of his small home. Brushing his teeth half asleep he stared at the boy in the mirror. Using a hand to slowly drag against his face stretching his skin.

Soft brown hair, bright cerulean eyes completed with smooth tan islander skin. He sighed spitting into the sink and staring back at his reflection wondering to himself if he was such an okay guy why he hasn't gotten a girlfriend like Kairi yet. In his eyes the ideal girl. Best friend since late childhood, he can still remember when she arrived on the island, from that moment he felt undeniably destined to meet her.

Groaning he dropped his tooth brush into the sink lazily turning to continue his routine. Feeling like zombie while dragging his feet; reentered his room. Rummaging through his drawers he pulled out a white button shirt and a pair of sky blue plaid pants. Signature uniform for his school.

Slipping them on messily not even bothering to tuck the shirt in properly. Turning he started kicking and tossing the clothing that laid on his wood floor.

Finally finding what he was looking for, he picked up a crumpled plaid cloth and sloppily tying it around his neck. Realizing the time he sucked his teeth as he gathered his stuff and heading out in a hurry.

* * *

Entering the school building he was greeted by a small group of students off the side of the entrance. "Yo!" Tidus hollered waving his arms around as if Sora was a mile away. Waving him off, he connected to the group consisting of some of his known friends.

Which were Tidus: A strong built sandy haired young man, Wakka: Orange cow-licked hair young man Dark skinned with a native tone, Selphie: A peppy brunette with a wide smile, and Kairi: Lily white skin with auburn hair. All things you can recognize them most over others.

"What's up?" noticing how fidgety they seemed. He waited a moment as they all exchanged glances.

"Well, we were thinking of going to this party Roxas said he was invited to. I'm pretty sure it was by that senior, Axel." Selphie chimed in. Her eyes were wide as her smile. He could see the nervousness in her immediately switch to excitement . He smiled rubbing the back of his head.

"Well what's that have to do with us? Roxas was the one invited" she shook her head vigorously. "He told Roxas to invite who he wanted since there's no way Roxas would go alone! And he wanted us to go, especially you." Sora felt an eyebrow twitch as sweat began to form thinking of the times when Roxas wanted him for something.

Roxas was the kind of guy who enjoyed doing things himself, help others and rarely ever asking for help himself. 'Must be pretty nerve wrecking' he thought.

"I'll talk to him later so don't get so worked up." He waved but Kairi chose to talk this time. Her hand balled into fists in front of her chest. "Sora! This is a senior inviting us, meaning a lot of 'adult' stuff will go down" making them all sound like a bunch of little kids. "Kairi you're making us sound like we're 12"

Tidus scoffed walking towards Sora "Come on Sora! No way I'm going to let you ruin our first real high school party because you feel like being as anti-social as your cousin!" He grabbed Soras head, wedging it between is bicep and squeezed slightly. Sora felt the muscles squeeze his head. Attempting to pull out of the head lock he struggled.

They lived in a small town meaning everyone knows everyone making things that would be trivial in big cities amazing for them. It would be known if you went to a party, it would be known if you were dating someone, hell it would even be known if you decided to shave all your pubes off and started wearing a Speedo as underwear. It was just that kinda place.

Tapping on the brutes arm he freed himself "Fine!" he turned and headed to class before they started to chew at his head.

* * *

Sora sighed having Roxas at his side heading home telling him about things he really wasn't interested in. "Sora…hmph are you listening?" Nodding he nudged Roxas as they approached his front door. "Wanna come inside?" Sora asked eager to get the whole situation out of the way and hopefully even avoiding it. Roxas lips twitched slightly as he nodded "Do you even have to ask?" entering his home.

It was still too early for his parents to come home so the house was dark and quiet. Being an only child had its pros. Setting his stuff on his messy floor and plopping down on his desk chair. Roxas threw himself vertically on the bed and got comfy on the pillow top mattress. Sora sighed, leaning back on the chair, letting it balance on two legs Refusing to beat around the bush anymore.

"What's wrong Roxas, It's not like you to worry about things like this" Roxas roll over facing away from Sora. "I don't like that Axel guy." Mumbling beneath his breath "but I'm a high schooler! I cave under the peer pressure of popularity!" He grumbled and shoved his face into Sora's pillow.

The shallow sweet scent of shampoo and soap filled his nostrils causing Roxas to cling harder on the pillow his mind filled with a hazy pink color. "What was that?" Sora broke his train of thought.

"Hey Sora, Let me stay tonight." He stated Sora rather than asked. Sora shook his head before standing and dropping his body horizontally against the foot of the bed face down. "…fine. But you're sleeping on the floor." Knowing Roxas would ignore him and end up with everything on his bed while he laid pillow less and cold.

Realizing Roxas was dodging the subject he reintroduced it. "A re you sure you're going to go?" Roxas propped himself against the headboard looking as Soras face staring up at him. "My friends want it and yours want it." Rolling his eyes, "Not like I have a choice anyways. And neither do you"

* * *

Sometime later after convincing Roxas he wasn't going to borrow his clothing, he waited for Roxas to return from his trip to his own home. Already dressed, Sora reluctantly chose to go with the hopes of expanding his high school status by finally meeting some girls maybe even pretty ones. He could just imagine it, her long silky soft hair, flushed cheeks and soft pink lips.

He'd wrap his arms around her slim waist and pull her closer all the while her bright eyes stare up into his. The only image that popped into his mind was Kairi smiling and laughing at him. Living his fantasies he hugged his pillow pushing his lips against it. The door slammed opening startling him out of his fantasy to reveal a finely dressed Roxas in fitting grey jeans, and a plain black t-shirt under an open white short sleeved button up completed with his signature checkered arm band. "Well didn't you go all out" Sora scoffed.

"Me?! What about you? You're a nauseously typical Island boy aren't you?" Sora shrugged. He was wearing khaki shorts ending right below his knees and a plain red  
shirt.

"I'm not a girl, it's not my fault I don't have complicated clothing that's all." Sora knew he didn't have to bother, the more flashy you dress the more people know you're trying hard. "Come on the others are waiting."

* * *

He felt like kicking himself in the face once he saw his group of friend's flashy clothing. He should have known. He knew they were all overly nervous about the experience and they were all probably silently freaking out. Tidus wore an overly form hugging shirt exposing his taut teenage body with shorts to compliment his equally toned legs. Selphie wore a form fitted yellow dress exposing much of her legs with sandals wedges and gold jewelry. Don't even get started with Wakka... Are those his Blitzball pants?

Sora sighed as he gazed over Kairi; she was undeniably beautiful in her tight lilac dress with slim exposed milk white legs though the thought of other guys staring at her indecently got his blood to boil slightly.

They nodded to him, so nervous they couldn't fathom trying to speak yet. Looking towards Roxas who looked miserable just from walking up to the front door. He stood close enough Sora could feel the heat radiate off his body making his fingers moisten from a mixture of heat and anticipation.

Putting that feeling aside he followed inside. Where they were greeted by a crowded home, music and red cups everywhere of various liquid they shouldn't be near till they were at least 21. A mop of red was seen bouncing over the crowd and pouncing out like tiger in on the kill. He hit Roxas over the back causing him to jolt slightly with a gasp of breath at the force of the hit "GREAT! You made it! Here, here!"

He shoved the plastic cup into Roxas' hand then looking over at the small group of people nodding to them before turning back to Roxas, Pulling him into the crowd leaving them to fend for themselves. Knowing this would have happened he just turned expecting his remaining friends to be smiling beckoning to leave and have real fun, However he was greeted with a clearly intoxicated guy talking gibberish to a house plant.

Panicking slightly and looking around not finding his friends. He made his way to the back where he hoped people wouldn't normally crowd around. Maybe he could find some leashes for his lost friends.

* * *

"Let go." Roxas huffed yanking his hand away from Axels. "I said let GO!" He glared at the taller man who rubbed his head. "Well there was no other way I could get  
you away without a fight so…" Roxas looked around 'Shit I lost Sora, why did I have to come here anyways. We could be in his room right now.'

Yet here he stood in front of the guy he chose to abandon for Sora. A guy who couldn't get a clue and leave him alone.

Groaning he gulped the cup quickly letting little dribbles of alcohol running down the sides of his mouth. "Have you seen Hayner and the others?" He yelled over the bass driven music. Axel sucked his teeth as he pointed towards the kitchen and grabbed Roxas' hand leading him in that direction.

* * *

He wandered around aimlessly for around half an hour finally making his way to the backyard. Stepping through the open doors Sora saw the blue pool ripple as people hung around the chairs. Faerie lights bounced around the fences casting a soft yellow light into the yard. "No escape" mumbling he decided maybe he should find some sort of spot to most likely stand for the rest of the evening. Spotting Kairi among those around the yard sitting on a pool chair. his heart flipped with relief. He quickly rushed towards her noticing a man sitting next to her chatting. He felt a pang of jealousy rise slightly.

"Kairi!" he shouted once he stood next to her. "Sora! There you are we were looking for you!" Liar. He thought knowing she was too excited to worry about him. Her face was flushed while her eyes looked slightly hazy obviously in the mid stages of drunkenness. He looked at the male sitting next to her. He was definitely older than them. Long silky silver hair glinting in the light, acute turquoise eyes stared back with a pale sharp face.

"Hey. I'm Sora." He bluntly said to the man waiting for him to respond which was just a nod. "When someone tells you their name you tell them yours." Kairi smiled politely and laughed. "This is Riku." Sora smiled at her knowing how sweet she was. Girls always tend to go for guys like this, 'Why does a good looking guy have to be at a place like this?' Sora silently sighed.

Riku reached his hand out and caressed her soft cheeks before smirking slightly making her face light up and gaze at him. Riku stood and offered his hand to Kairi who took it without any thought tugging her away. Sora looked confused while they clearly ditched him. Huffing and throwing his body against the pool chair. Then realizing what he was doing, he just accepted some strange guy taking one of his best friends into an unknown place. Jumping up and hurrying after them like baby chick that was left behind. He noticed them walk up the stairs hands still clasped making him frown.

He bumped into a tall man his hard chest connecting with Soras face. "Ow." He rubbed his red nose before looking up and apologizing. The man nodded his cool blue eyes bore into Soras. The scars across his bridge making Sora feel uneasy from how cruel the man looked.

All these intimidating males, what sorta party was this and what kinda highschoolers look like grown men and convicts? After turning and leaving, He shivered, 'so scary oh! Kairi' He turned and slowly walked up the steps trying not to bump the people who seemed to crowd. Not knowing the layout of the home since it was significantly larger than his own he slowly eased down the hallway.

He searched around and peeking through cracks to find people doing 'complicated' things to one another.

He heard a familiar giggle from around the corner. Following the voice he ended up at the end of a long hallway in front of a lone door. Walking in cautiously there they stood. Kairi with her back against a mirrored closet. Sandwiched between Riku's chest and the mirror. His arm around her waist obviously palming her ass while the other on her small neck. Her head tilted up staring at Rikus pale face and then he did it. He dove for the kill, taking Kairi's soft pink lips in a lock that made her sigh with content.

"What the hell" Sora exclaimed. That innocent girl was so shocking sometimes. "Ah! Um…!" She blushed, turning and angrily shouting "Get out of here Sora!"

Sora walked forward grabbing Riku's collar pushing him into the closet door. The panging sound of the mirror bending made Sora hope it didn't shatter by the force. Kairi yelled for Sora to quit it and leave. "Kairi you're drunk. You don't know what you're doing!"

Riku smirked slightly and held up his hands in defense "Its okay, I'll catch up with you next time. Looks like you have too much shit going on now" Staring straight at her shrugging.

She turned feeling her face heat up from the embarrassing scene. Before turning and storming out. Riku shoved his face into one hand as he sighed. Sora turned to the door "Wait!"

Then to the man returning his grip to the now wrinkled shirt, he glared up at the man. Riku looked down at the boy just seeing a pouting child trying to act tough.

"Why did you do that? That was her first kiss!" Sora huffed at the man. "So?" He bluntly said "Why should you be so angry at it? Oh…let me guess you wanted to be that person huh?" He was more annoyed at the boy for interrupting them.

His hands reached up and grabbed the smaller wrists prying them off making Sora hiss at the grip. Turning the brunette body and shoving his chest making him bump into the mirror.

"W-what?! You wanna go huh!?" Sora asked lifting his hands and squeezing his fists to his chest in defense as the man lifted his hand, reflexively squeezing his eyes shut thinking he was going to be punched in the face. Thumping his large hand right over Soras shoulder. His pale hand gripped Soras shirt stretching the fabric as he pushed him harder into the glass. Leaning in.

Riku's pale lips pressed harshly against the plump ones of the smaller males. Making him gasp and quickly pushed against Riku's chest. His grip changed quickly snaking his muscled arm around the younger man's body pressing into him. Sora's arms pinching from the vice grip. Using his other hand to harshly gripped the younger boys face, cheeks squeezed between his thumb and forefinger. His tongue pressing against the younger mans lips though denied entrance. His eyes remained open staring at the squeezing eyelids and flushed red peeking right under. From anger perhaps? Finally letting go of the forceful kiss, his arms remained gripping the small body. "There I let you have it. Her kiss"

Noticing the stretched fabric revealed an exposed neck, he then buried his face into it. "Don't mind if I do" Taking a harsh chomp at the flesh making the male yelp "Stop!" Riku laughed letting go of the brunette who just stared up at the man.

The eager virgins in every possible way were hover—His thoughts cut short when a fist went shooting up clocking the silver haired man directly on his cheek. Making him see a flash of white pain as his head snapped back. An obvious red welt already forming on his pale face. Sucking his teeth from pain "Shit!" Riku turned, slightly stumbling and started to walk away.

"H-hey! Wait! Aren't going to do something?!" Riku raised a brow and scoffed thinking he knew what Sora was insinuating. "Sorry to tell you but I'm not gay, maybe a little drunk." Sora gasped lightly "Hey! That's not what I - That's rude! Just leaving like you don't owe me anything"

He waved sora off before walking down the steps. Sora angrily turned to the mirror locking eyes with himself. The light from the hallway enough to reflex off the mirror onto his body. Illuminating what he didn't want to see. His shirt stretched off his shoulder slightly, hair a ruffled mess all while his cheeks flushed from the harsh grip. His lips turning a deep reddish purple from then…kiss. His first high school party and his first encounter into that world and it ended with him punching a guy and that guy kissing him.

"That pisses me off." Sora mumbled to himself. Wiping his mouth harshly with the back of his hand.

* * *

He stared at his cousin perched in front of his television playing a videogame. They had returned around an hour earlier after gathering his friends who seemed to be doing well without him. Kairi ended up finding Selphie sitting on a couch and ended up sleeping on her for the rest of the night. Roxas as more than eager to leave. Returning to Soras house he collapsed on a chair and remained there till now. His body slouching half way down his computer chair, legs spread as the controller he furiously tapped at lay clutched on his crotch area. He had been drunkenly yelling at the players on the screen.

Placing the magazine he was reading next to him on the bed then swinging his legs over and sitting up. Creaking sound lost to Roxas still enticed by the video game's violence. Calling out he asked while his hand dropped to his lap "Hey Roxas" Roxas kept his eyes on the screen his face turned slightly towards Sora eyes still enraptured with the video game "Huh?".

Sora then stood walking towards his drunk cousin. His hands found their way onto Roxas' shoulders, thumbs grazing his neck and finger tips touching his collar bone softly. Taking in a large gulp Roxas continued to play on.

"I think you've had enough games for now. My parents might get mad if you keep yelling like that"

Roxas' body slacked as he stared up at Sora. "Huh?" was all he could say. Sora chuckled slightly and apologized his hands reached down and grabbed the white controller from Roxas' hands. The blond got slight waft of Soras natural scent from the exposed shoulder. Sora had changed out of the clothes as soon as he got home. Wearing just shorts and a tank top Roxas felt his still hazy mind gloss over from the sight until his mind clicked noticing a deep purple mark bruising a large portion of Soras tan neck.

"What the hell is that on your neck" Sora sighed trotting over to his bed and letting himself fall face first into the sheets. "Don't ask."

Roxas stared at the boy laying face down. His face burned. Licking his lips he got up as his visible semi hard on pushed against his jeans , staring down at the boy he gulped again. "What the hell Sora" he said again.

Soras face buried against the sheets his thinking to himself how he just wanted the night to be over. Roxas plopped the same way next to Sora, making it impossible for the brunette to see his front and turned his head slightly towards the brunette. Sora did the same his cheeks softly flushed. "What?" Roxas sucked his teeth slightly. His fingers reaching forwards and softly brushing against Soras forearm.

Roxas then turned over the opposite direction and headed towards the door. "I'm gonna go shower" Sora mumbled alright in a groggy way. Hurrying to the bathroom stumbling into the door accidentally slamming it shut. "Shit" Ripping off his clothes and turning on the water. Turning around he stared into the mirror propped against the back of the door. Seeing his body he knew he was a decent looking guy why wont the person who matters notice him.

He knew the answer better than common sense but he still held on to the notion that it could happen. Dragging his hand against his face he knew he could pass for a pale Sora if his hair was brown. The steam started to fog against the edges obscuring his hair from the reflection. His mind hazed over as the blurred version of his body looked like the boy laying down just a few yards away.

His lower half slowly started nod into life.

"Ah.." Roxas' member seeping already. He could see the boy in front of him beckoning to touch him. The thought of Soras fingers on it send his mind spiraling. Sloppily pumping staring into the photocopy of himself causing him to hum with. They stroked in synchronization "Ah…fuck…un..Sora" Roxas groaned softly as his fingers started to shake. His toes curled into the bath mat as Roxas pumped rapidly causing his fingers grip tighter.

"Ah.." He groaned as he let himself come onto Sora's imaginary hands that continued to pump. He would never tell anyone. But it's becoming troublesome. He sighed not knowing what the ordeal Sora experienced earlier might have been. Quickly washing away the evidence of his teenage hormones. He returned to the room. Sora already tucked in snoring loudly .

He walked back over to the chair and sat down grabbing the controller and seeing the 'Kicked due to inactivity' sign graying out the screen and he sighed.

He was doing so well too.

* * *

Welp that's chapter one. I hope you liked it =A=

I'm not entirely sure where this idea came from but, its been swimming in my mind in bits and pieces for a while so I wouldn't even be able to TRY to describe but HAHAHA DHSUIDJVNDFBNLKDFN

Please let me know if any of you wouldn't mind a continuation. Reviews are always welcomed.


End file.
